Sentimientos
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Odiaba muchas cosas de Madara. Pero también había otras que sí le gustaban. Una en especial, mucho más que otra. /MadaDei/ Oneshoot For Anni


**Nihao~** =_=... Tengo noticias:

**a)** No estoy muerta, ni lo estuve (creo).

**b)** Argentina, mi país, acaba de perder contra Alemania.

**c) [viene de (b)]:** ¡¿Por qué tuvimos que perder?

Wah~... Se siente horrible quedar eliminados T_T ¿nee?

Ya que, esto no es fútbol, es Fanfiction. Reforzando la noticia "a", no me he muerto ni ahora estoy en el Inframundo (ni quisiera ir, ahí está muy caliente, wah~! ._.) Luego de un larguito período sin actividad, regreso a la carga. (En realidad, fue mérito de Anni, para quien le dedico esto que escribí hace un par de días):

Es un MadaDei, y lo escribí porque la chica KakuHidan me dijo lo siguiente:

_~FlashBack~_

Anni: ¡Escribe MadaDei!

_~End of FlashBack~_

Por eso. Lamento ser así de malvada, pero tú me dijiste que escribiera un texto que involucre a Madara y a Deidara, sin importar que éste fuera una mierda como este u_u.

Ya me dejo de chorradas, más explicaciones al final, ¿sí~?

**Pairing: **Madara/Deidara

**Rating:** T. Nada de sexo, ni cosas malas, gomenasai.

**Advertencias:** Exceso de cursilería y melosidad, además de acarameladito Ooc.

Listop~ ¡A leer!

* * *

—Vamos... Ven aquí, por favor.

— ¡Olvídalo! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que esto es una misión, uhn? —replicó, exasperado, jugueteando una y otra vez con la pálida arcilla que se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Estaba ansioso y, sin lugar a dudas, su única efectiva medicina eran unas cuantas ruidosas y artísticas explosiones.

Pero en un lugar como aquél, no podían llamar la atención. La condición esencial era aguardar al enemigo silenciosamente y asesinarlo sin dejar rastros.

Demasiado fácil. Sin embargo, no estaba de más conservar las apariencias.

—Si estás junto a mí, nada malo te sucederá —cuestionó el mayor tranquilamente—No dejaré que nadie se atreva a posar un solo dedo sobre ti.

—Idiota... —fijó su mirada en el suelo y sus labios se fruncieron graciosamente. Sus mejillas palpitaban y enrojecían— ¡¿Por quién demonios me tomas, uhn?

Madara sonrió, divertido. Sus actitudes infantiles lo hacían ver irresistiblemente adorable ante sus ojos.

Además:

Era tan sencillo hacerlo enfadar...

—No tienes por qué molestarte; estoy diciendo completamente la verdad. Daría todo lo que tengo por ti. —se revolvió en la hierba mullida, buscando una posición más cómoda— pero no pienso que sea necesario. Nadie es más fuerte que yo. —suspiró con gusto y saboreó unos segundos la deliciosa brisa que recorría aquel pequeño bosque. Verdaderamente, se sentía bien liberarse por unos minutos de aquella máscara asfixiante y áspera.

Sus ojos cerrados captaban el suave toque del viento que rozaba sus párpados.

— ¡No digas tonterías, uhn! —Deidara se volvió a verle y sus pies recorrieron los centímetros que los separaban. Al llegar, se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a acariciar el césped lentamente— Eres demasiado orgulloso...

— ¿Ah, sí~? —inspiró profundamente una fría bocanada de aire y volvió a sonreír, con picardía. —De esa manera, debes obsequiarme mucha de tu valiosa atención, para que pienses que soy demasiado orgulloso, ¿no crees?

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamó, sorprendido. Rápidamente se sentó en el pasto y le dio la espalda, ofendiéndose. Nuevamente volvía a sonrojarse, estúpidamente para su gusto. — ¿Es que nunca puedes hablar seriamente, uhn?

El Uchiha abandonó su posición recostada y se incorporó con facilidad. Se colocó frente al menor y su penetrante mirada se cruzó con la suya.

Deidara lo miró, confuso, y algo avergonzado.

Detestaba cuando lo miraba de aquella forma; sólo porque cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar dejar de verlo, embelesado. Desvió sus orbes azules en cualquier dirección que no fuera frente a sí.

Al instante, sintió los dedos enguantados de "Tobi" posándose suavemente sobre su mentón, y como éstos le hacían girar el rostro para topar sus miradas por segunda vez.

—Nunca he hablado más seriamente que en este momento. —le anunció, con decisión. Su mirada fija y su expresión indicaban dura sinceridad. —Todo lo que es mío te pertenece a ti, y todo lo tuyo es de mi propiedad. Siempre serás mío y yo siempre seré tuyo.

El corazón del artista comenzó a latir a mayor velocidad y notó como el respirar se le dificultaba cada vez más. ¿Ese sujeto hablaba verdaderamente en serio?

—T-tonto... —su voz temblaba y su orgullo se resquebrajaba rápida e inevitablemente. — ¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad, uhn?

...

La suave brisa de aquél día de primavera soplaba lentamente entre las hojas de los incipientes árboles.

Un delicioso aroma a crisantemos se colaba por los alrededores y llenaba de calidez el ambiente sereno.

Madara acortó los pequeños centímetros que separaban su piel de la suya y lo besó con delicadeza.

Cerró los ojos y depositó sobre los delgados labios de su "sempai" todos los sentimientos que guardaba hacia él, sujetando sus frágiles hombros, para evitar romper el contacto.

El joven recibía el beso, impresionado e increíblemente sonrojado a esas alturas. Las tibias manos sobre su cuerpo lo sumían en una placentera sensación de bienestar y seguridad, relajándolo.

A pesar de decir que lo odiaba, que era un acosador y un morboso pervertido, que no soportaba su compañía al punto de querer hacerlo volar en pedazos a cada instante...

A pesar de todo aquello, no podía negarlo.

Le gustaba cuando el Akatsuki-líder lo besaba, cuando lo tocaba apenas y levemente, pero cuando el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel conseguía hacer arder cada fibra de sus músculos.

Le gustaba cuando le decía palabras melosas y estúpidas como las usuales.

Habían varias cosas que le gustaban de él.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era que Madara lo amara.

* * *

Allí está. Lopullinen ("Final" en finlandés)

A pesar de estar malo, de ser horrible, sin sentido, sin trama...

Es para ti, Anni~ xD Ojalá te haya sacado aunque sea una pequeñita sonrisa.

Ah, sí. Razones de mi ausencia: vagancia. ¡Como siempre! (Y la influencia de la chica KakuHidan otra vez, con Hetalia x3 Prometo llenar mi profile con yaoi, yuri y hasta un poco de hetero de todos los países xD)

**¡Palabra de ardilla!** (?)

Bueno: "Siamo fouri" del mundial, pero quizás la próxima sea la nuestra 3

**¡Bay-bye!**

P.D: ¡Gana, Holanda, y jode a esos malditos alemanes! x3


End file.
